The awardee has initiated a double-blind placebo controlled crossover study of the safety and efficacy of haloperidol in hospitalized schizophrenic children. During the Award period she also received an NIH Biomedical Research Support Grant and began an ongoing study of homovanillic acid, related to the Academic Award study. She has made presentations of her preliminary research findings at national meetings and at the local child psychiatry grand rounds. The goals for 2 more years of Award support are: (1) to continue the haloperidol study, enrolling 12 additional subjects, for a total of 32 in 5 years; (2) to begin, within the existing protocol, 2 new studies, of thought disorder and plasma haloperidol levels; and (3) to participate in a newly devised individualized training program, with ongoing supervision by Dr. Campbell and by two additional preceptors, Dr. Arnold J. Friedhoff and Dr. Murray Alpert.